Annoying Snape
by American Punk
Summary: Because of the war being over the Golden trio get bored, and what's a better thing to do than annoy Snape? But things change when a prank goes awry. Now Hermione realizes that she has feelings for the bat of the dungeons and he feels the same about her.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer:

**Me**: Yes I am J.K. Rowling. **Snape**: No you're not. You're a 15-year-old American girl who is trying to write and failing horribly. **Me**: Don't make me put Barney on. **Snape**: … You actually have a video of that freak? **Me**: Well…no. But I'll find one. **Snape**: Pay no attention to _her_. She hasn't taken her medication. **Me**: That's it! This is now officially a story about making your life hell. **Snape**: Oh, but seeing you does that immediately. **Me**: Bite me. **Snape**: When where and how hard? **Me:** … Fine you win this fight. But I'll win the next one! **Snape: **No you won't, you're just a child, and a stupid one at that.

"Do any of you know how to brew even the simplest potion? I will never be able to fathom how on earth you dunderheads managed to get into the N.E.W.T. level course of potions," Professor Severus Snape yelled at his students. He smirked when he saw them slouch in their seats. He was a very impatient man when it came to stupid people and he felt it was his curse in life to be surrounded by the morons who plagued Hogwarts. He pinched the bridge of his rather long nose.

"Professor?" Snape looked up at who else but Hermione Granger.

"Ms. Granger! If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times! Do not disturb me and get to your potion! Detention tonight for your obvious lapse in memory"

Hermione slumped in her chair. She hated this class; it wasn't really the class as much as it was the teacher. He acted as though he had a niffler up his arse or something. She had originally been against the plan Harry and Ron had formulated last night but now she decided she was all for it. Harry, what with the war being over and all, was getting a bit bored and decided that it would be… amusing to play a few pranks on Snape. She had adamantly protested this but she was really getting annoyed and she was beginning to agree with him. This would be really interesting. She heard the bell ring and gathered her things and was almost out the door when Snape yelled at her.

"Ms. Granger! The detention is at 8 'o' clock sharp. If you're late you will have a weeks worth of detention."

Snarky git. At least he didn't take away points. Hermione rushed to the Great Hall for dinner and sat herself between Ron and Harry.

"You guys I've decided to help out with your pranks. That git gave me detention tonight and I was thinking it would be really funny to do something then"

"Hermione" Harry started "that's bloody brilliant! I know what you could do! You could act as though you like him, you know. Tell him you wanted the detention because you wanted to be close to him, and you just can't help your feelings for him. He can't do anything, there's nothing in the rules that says a girl can't have a crush on her teacher and it would freak him out!"

"You've thought about this, haven't you Harry?" Ron asked between the food in his mouth. Well it actually sounded like "uf fawt bow is a'nt o, ary" but as they has been friends with Ron for years they somehow managed to hear around the food.

"Yeah" Harry admitted sheepishly. "I was hoping you'd come 'round Hermione."

"Harry! That's a good idea. The best thing is I doubt he'll ever give me another detention no matter what I do. He'd be too freaked out to give me one! I know just what I'm going to wear! Bye guys"

Harry and Ron watched as she ran out of the room.

"D'you think she seemed a little too eager to confess her love?" Harry questioned.

"Nah, you know how 'Mione is. She starts something she has to get it just right. Remember SPEW?" Ron said barely suppressing his laughter.

Harry shuddered. He still remembered when she forced them to work alongside the elves for a day. Snape will never know what hit him; it was a good thing Hermione was on his team.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh when she pulled out her black leather mini skirt that her sister Veronica had given her as a joke a year ago. She pulled out a low-cut red shirt and she even managed to scrounge out a pair of red boots that went to the knee. They were Pavarti's but she wouldn't notice if they were gone for a night, she had 23 other pairs of shoes. This was going to be hilarious. She put on her clothes and made it to the classroom just in time and straightened her hair. She was so happy that she had gotten it straightened this past summer. It was so much more manageable now. She took a deep breath and opened the classroom door.

Dun dun dun! Somewhat of a cliffhanger. Anyway… review please. Snape likes to read your flames so he can remind me I'm inferior.

-American Punk


	2. The detention

Disclaimer:

**Me**: I'm treading on thin Ice with Snape because of this one. He insists he'd never do any of the below things, so I'm not even going to pretend I'm J.K. Rowling. **Snape**: I'm very disappointed in everyone for not flaming her so she'd stop this wretched story. **Me**: Darling, you know I'd continue even if they flamed me. **Snape**: Did you just call me _darling_? **Me**: No, of course not, you must have misheard me… "I love you, you love me…" **Snape**: What is your obsession with that stupid dinosaur? **Me**: He annoys you. **Snape**: So do you.

"Ms. Granger did I say you could enter?" Severus started. Then he turned to glare at her. Instead of glaring he ended up staring straight at her, his mouth agape. "What are you wearing?" He roared, trying not to notice that underneath the bulky school robes she apparently had been hiding an excellent body.

"No professor, you didn't" Hermione began in a low husky voice "but I thought I should anyway, after all I went through to get here"

"All the… Ms. Granger what are you talking about?" He questioned. 'She's a student' his mind screamed as she walked toward him. 'So,' another voice whispered 'find out what she means'

"Professor, isn't it obvious? I'm constantly trying to impress you with my knowledge, but that didn't work. So finally I decided the only way to show you how I feel is outside the classroom."

He looked around, where could he go? This had to be a trick, no way would a woman as pretty and intelligent as Hermione want to be around him. 'Wait did I just call her a woman? Did I just call her pretty? Did I just call her Hermione? No no no no no no no! She's coming closer. What should I do?'

"Ms. Granger!" he said, his voice sounding gruff to him. "What do you think you are doing? This is…" he stopped when she stopped advancing on him. 'At least I don't feel like I'm being stalked anymore. Why did I like it?'

"Fine, professor. Tell me, what do I have to do for detention?"

" Scrub out the cauldrons, with_out_ magic." 'Thank Merlin, she's far to upsetting to me peace of mind'

"Alright." Hermione walked over to the first cauldron. She had a few surprises in store for her dear professor. She smiled when she "accidentally" dropped the rag she was using and had to bend over in her extremely short skirt to get it. She heard his sharp breath and smiled. One thing that was good about having best friends who were guys was that she knew through their discussions exactly what to do. After about five minutes of leaning into the cauldron with her low-cut shirt display her cleavage for him to see he stood up.

"You can go now"

"Oh, but I've only done one, Professor."

"_**Go now!**"_

"You don't have to shout. I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow, Severus."

Before he could correct her that she should always call him professor she left. He went to his rooms and sat on the bed. This was wrong he was having lecherous thoughts about a student. He didn't like her; he didn't care for her.

He dreamed about her.

Hermione skipped to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Ron were waiting outside for her.

"How'd it go Hermione?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Great! It was so funny. He's never going to forget this. The plan is in motion!" She proceeded to tell them how it went. Unbeknownst to her a boy was listening in the shadows. When they entered the tower Draco Malfoy emerged from the shadows.

"It seems I have something to tell Professor Snape tomorrow."

A/N I now you guys wanted more action… but I'm cruel. Reviews make me happy and me being happy makes the romantic scenes increase.

-American Punk


	3. The Plan in action

Disclaimer:

**Me**: I may not be J.K. Rowling, but I know how she feels to know people like her story. WEeEeEeEeEe! Keep reviewing guys! **Snape**: No! For the love of Merlin don't encourage her anymore! Especially not Carlotta's twin or Orphan Mia every time you two review she gets really happy. I hate her when she's happy. **Me: **You always hate me Sevy. **Snape**: Don't call me that!

"I was thinking" Hermione started, rolling her eyes at the looks the guys exchanged with each other. She could hear what they were thinking as clearly as though they had said it aloud. 'When are you _not_ thinking Hermione?' "What should we do for our next prank?"

The question hung in the air until Ron stood up and smiled devilishly.

"I've got it!" he said his eyes holding the same odd twinkle as Professor Dumbledore "What if we brew a love potion that makes whoever drinks it fall for Snape, at least for a week or so?"

Harry's eyes lit up malevolently "That could work Ron. I like it."

" Two things boys" Hermione started rolling her eyes once more when she heard them groan. "One, why is it that every prank you come up with has Se- er Professor Snape with a secret admirer and two did you say _we_ would brew the potion? I'm pretty sure you meant 'Hermione can brew the potion even though she'll be risking her butt again doing so.'" When Harry's eyes shifted guiltily to his feet she knew she guessed aright "I suppose I could brew the potion. After all, if I brewed a Polyjuice Potion in my second year why can't I brew a love potion now."

"Will you 'Mione" Harry questioned sounding, Hermione thought, quite like a little kid begging his mom to buy him an ice cream.

"Sure, I mean we're graduating this year. Why not go out with a bang? But, here's the really question, who do we give it to?"

"I know" Ron said suddenly. "Pavarti! She's so vocal about her crushes, like when she liked Harry last year, the entire school knew. I will be so funny, and she'll flirt so outrageously! I doubt Snape will believe it though, who'd like that old bat anyway?"

While Harry and Ron laughed over that statement Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust because of their childish behavior, Professor Snape wasn't _so_ bad and he certainly wasn't _old_. Why he was only thirty-four, Hermione herself was nineteen, because of the time-turner she used in her second year. He was only fifteen years older than she and with wizards, who tended to outlive the oldest muggle by fifteen years, fifteen years was not a lot by any means. Merlin, she realized just then what that sounded like. I was almost as though she was thinking about him as though she liked him. Her professor! Never, well never after the Lockheart incident. She shook her head despairingly over her own befuddled thoughts and wondered where her mind was these days. She then realized that during her thinking the subject had switched to Quidditch, once again. This time it was about how many times Harry would knock Draco off his broom (Ron believed it would only be five times while Harry adamantly protested that it would be ten). Hermione sighed once more and had to stop herself from sighing again when she realized she had sighed several times in the last minute. She was starting to sound like Pavarti when she was obsessed over a new guy. She announced to Harry and Ron that she was going to the library to find a book and they barely glanced up at her leaving. BOYS!

Professor Snape sat at his desk grading papers when Draco Malfoy burst in the door.

"Professor! I have some news concerning the "Golden Trio." Apparently they've tarnished quite a bit because of what they're doing"

Draco reminded him of Polonius in _Hamlet_ when he was about to tell King Claudius about his belief that Hamlet was in love with Ophelia. He couldn't help thinking "Brevity is the soul of wit"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"They've been planning to pull pranks on you! When I was in the library I saw Granger there and she was reading a book on Love potions. I think they plan to give you some"

So it was a trick! Good thing he hadn't given in to his urges and responded.

"Is that so? Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin. You may go." He watched as the boy practically skipped out of the room in excitement. "Tildy?" He called to the air. Suddenly with a crack a female house elf appeared.

"Master is summoning Tildy? What is Master wanting Tildy to do for him?"

"I need you to keep an eye on the kitchens. There is a house elf there, his name is Dobby, if he tries to put something in my drink of in anyone else's I would like you to put it in the goblet of Hermione Granger, the pretty girl with the auburn hair and hazel eyes." Severus said, he was happy to know that it would be Hermione falling in love, not he.

"Yes sir!" The house elf squeaked. Just before she left Snape called her back.

"Oh and Tildy? Why aren't you wearing the clothes I gave you? You're an employed elf, not an enslaved one. You know I don't approve of that odd pillow cover you wear."

"Yes Sir!" the elf squeaked again and with a crack she disappeared.

A/N Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! You make me smile!

Review?

Cheers,

American Punk


	4. Love potion 9

Disclaimer: **Snape: **Do _not_ review anymore. This girl is horrible, rude, mean, an- **Me**: Severus, what on earth are you telling them about me? Sheesh, I can't even go to the bathroom and leave the computer on, can I? **Snape**: You evil woman! You need to quit while you're ahead. No one likes you here, and I bet they're all incensed because it's been days since you reviewed. **Me**: Sorry bout that guys. I had a buttload of homework. I try to update once a day because in reality I have no life other that school and writing. Actually that's only because I get in trouble too much. **Snape**: Yes, you do. Do you people realize yet that this is what I have to put up with? **Me:** Anyway, I'm not J.K. Rowling. If I were then maybe the potion in here would be more realistic sounding. **Snape**: It's abysmal. **Me**: So is your attitude. Woohoo points stand thusly: Me-1 Snape-72. I finally got him! Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Carlotta's Twin.

Hermione rubbed her eyes. She loved making potions but it could be rather difficult. She read the instructions for the final step once more.

_After you've added lavender (which, in love potions, makes the drinker absolutely devoted) you let it simmer for twenty minutes. The final ingredient, if you want it to be personalized for the drinker to fall in love with you no matter who he/she sees first, you must add an item that you've touched. Stir twice counter-clockwise. Anything will do, as long as it is not one of the above listed ingredients. The potion will turn completely clear, like water, and will be ready for distributing. Note: the longer the potion sits the more concentrated it will become. _

Well, this was going to be interesting. Hopefully Ron and Harry will be back soon. The potion only had a few more minutes left to simmer before she had to add the final ingredient. She smirked when she thought about the fit she'd thrown so _they_ would be the ones to have to get the thing of Professor Snape's to add to the potion. She was sick and tired of having to always to everything for them. The door to the Room of Requirement, which she was in, burst open and Ron and Harry come running in. They were laughing like mad.

"I can't believe we did that Harry!" Ron shouted, "we actually went into his rooms"

"Oh Hermione, we got you something special, too." Harry remarked his eyes twinkling devilishly. Suddenly he threw something at Hermione and to her amusement (and horror) she realized it was a pair of boxers.

"Harry James Potter! Are these Professor Snape's…boxers?" Hermione asked. The boys nodded still shaking with suppressed laughter. "I'm not putting these in the potion." She cried out, dropping them on the floor.

"

Of course not 'Mione." Harry said his voice sounding slightly choked "Ron and I just thought that you'd like them."

"Harry!" Hermione yelled with mock anger. Before she could finish what she was going to say Ron fell to the floor and tears ran down his face. He finally gained control of himself and stood up still smiling.

"We brought you one of his quills. A really cheap one, though." Ron said still grinning like a halfwit.

"Fine give me that then. Honestly, stealing his boxers. It's not as though you were on a panty raid or something."

"Yeah, okay then. Er, so can we go now?" Harry questioned, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Ginny and Luna are waiting for us to go to Hogsmeade. I still can't believe that you would give up you visit just for revenge. You must be really pissed at him."

"No" Hermione sighed, was she developing a habit of sighing or something? "It's not that I hate him; it's just, Hogsmeade really holds no interest to me anymore. I've been so many times already." Hermione stretched and watched Ron and Harry leave. She always felt slightly awkward when Harry and Ron were with their girlfriends. She was constantly a fifth wheel and it was getting quite annoying. _I have got to get a boyfriend. This is so ridiculous._

The potion was done. Hermione gathered it in a flask. As she walked to the kitchens to give it to Dobby she crashed into something very tall, very solid and very dark. She would have fallen on her butt were it not for the two strong masculine hands on her shoulders, steadying her.

"Ms. Granger I suggest you watch where you are going" Severus' silky voice sounded in her ears. "Why aren't you in Hogsmeade? I believe I saw Potter et al climbing into a carriage just minutes ago."

"I, um, I'm not going today. Hogsmeade doesn't interest me anymore. Besides, they're going as a date and I don't have…" _Shut up Granger! You're making a fool of yourself._

Severus cocked one brow. This woman had been on his mind for days, much to his dismay, and she was here, right now, alone. Were all the boys in this school blind or exceptionally stupid? Stupid of course. Even a blind man would be attracted to Ms. Granger's subtle wit and her astounding intelligence.

His close scrutiny was making her uncomfortable. So was trying to stare him in the eye, she was getting a crick in her neck. She wished he'd take a step back or even leave, but at the same time she wanted him to take her in is arms, hold her close and swear never to let her go. Where was her mind? She was never indecisive about anything.

_I must be losing my mind. _"I'm sorry Professor, but I have to go." Before he could answer she skirted around him and practically ran to get away.

"What's the matter Hermione?" He called after her in a taunting voice. "A few days ago I couldn't get you to leave." His laughter followed her down the corridor.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Everything was set, it was dinner and the drink with the potion in it was sitting right in front of Pavarti. Hermione, Ron and Harry began to smirk at each other throughout the entire meal. As a congratulation to themselves for being so smart they took a huge gulp from their glasses at the same time.

Severus watched this from amusement at the high table. Tildy had informed him that she had don as her asked and switched Hermione's goblet with Pavarti's. He watched as after she took a drink her face changed slightly and she looked straight up at him. The look in her eyes, so intense, almost scared him. Imagine Severus Snape, a former death eater afraid of a 19-year-old woman. He rushed out of the Great Hall though, but could tell the very woman who was so often in his thoughts was pursuing him. He turned around to say something to her, but instead of being able to speak he felt her lips against his own. He realized then that reality was far better than any dream.

Hermione was no fool. Dobby had told her just what had happened with the switching of the goblets. She was merely playing along with it. She initiated the kiss thinking he would pull back right away but got the surprise of her life when instead of doing so he wrapped her hair around one hand, tilting her face up slightly and kissed her back. She broke away quickly, ignoring the part of her that was screaming to stay in his arms and in that moment Severus realized that she wasn't under the influence of the love potion. Hermione stepped forward and brushed her lips softly against his again and then made a run for it, leaving behind a very shocked potion's master.

There it is! The next installment, this is my longest chapter yet! Maybe this way you guys will forgive me for taking sOoOoOoOoOoOoOo long to update.

Cheers,

American Punk


	5. After the Kiss

Disclaimer: **Me: **Sorry guys I've been meaning to update but Snape ran away, and he took my muse with him. Good thing I put that chip in his shoulder the same day as my puppy, someone will find him and return him eventually. Obviously if I were J.K. Rowling I could keep my characters with me so… Come home Snape!

Professor Snape flew down the hallways deducting points as he went along. He even took away points from Slytherin because he believed one of the boys was staring at him too long.

He had kissed a student. Never had he even had a single thought stray in that direction, until now. He'd watched the brats grow up, for the love of Merlin! He'd always felt like their neighbor or distant relative. Then again, Hermione was in the war, and he'd fought along side her and even saved her life several times there had seemed to be a bond formed between them, but upon the final school year he was back to acting like he hated her again. That wasn't true though, he held a grudging respect for the girl, Morgan la Fey only knew she'd saved the lives of many in the war. He shook his head. The worst part about kissing his student was that he liked it.

He slammed the door to his office and threw off his cloak. Sitting down at his desk he began to write a note. He felt as though he should end this once and for all.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I feel that the events of tonight should not be mentioned. The blame lies solely on me for ever allowing myself to participate in your childish games. I expect this to be kept quiet as I will not say anything either._

Professor Snape 

This being written he called his black raven, Phaedra, to his desk and tied the letter to her leg.

"Ms. Granger please." he told the bird. It immediately took flight and soared to the door, which, sensing that it was Snape's owl it sprung open.

Snape laid his head on his desk and groaned. He felt like an idiot. Sure the girl was more likely to be intellectually equal to him than any other person, but he could never be with a student.

She's only a student for a few more months. After that…well she's fair game now isn't she? 

Bloody hell, even his mind was against him! Fire whiskey that's what he needed now, good old Odgen's fire whiskey.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

_I kissed a professor! Not just any professor, Professor Severus Snape! Oh my gosh. I kissed a professor, and **liked** it. I could get expelled!_

Hermione ran down the hallways, she was practically hyperventilating. She ran into the library, a place that had always been her safe haven, especially when Harry and Ron weren't her friends in first and third year. In her third year she finally became close to Draco Malfoy, they hid their friendship well, though. More for Draco than for Hermione, because if the other Slytherins realized they were friends it would be hell for Draco. Undoubtedly it would be bad for Hermione as well, but she could take jeering far better than Draco.

She turned the corner to the hidden passage in the library, quite often after dinner she and Draco would meet there to talk and study together, fortunately he was there today. She really needed to talk to him, he was the only person, other than Ginny, that she could talk to, because, despite popular belief, he wasn't crazy about Quidditch. This way she could talk to someone without them trying to change the subject to the numerous fouls made in the last Quidditch game, none of which the near-sighted Madame Hooch had not seen.

"Draco, can I talk to you about something, without you judging me?" she asked breathlessly.

"Of course I won't judge you, who am I the weasel?" he smiled, but when he turned and saw the gray pallor of her skin his smile faded. "Bloody hell Hermione. Sit down!" Draco directed her to one of the armchairs. "Tell me what happened? Did someone hurt you? Who the sodding hell do I have to kill?"

It was almost unbelievable to see Draco like this. She'd only seen him this agitated when she'd confided in him that Victor Krum had tried to take advantage of her during the summer.

"Draco, it's nothing like that. I'm the wrong person in this instance." Hermione then told him the entire story, starting with the first prank and ending with her bold behavior this evening. After the entire story Draco stared at her in astonishment and then threw back his head and laughed.

"Honestly Hermione, you should see your face! It's hilarious!" seeing her disgruntled look he walk to her chair and settled in next to her and enveloped her in a small hug. She laid her head on his should and closed her eyes. Draco may be more understanding than most guys, but he was still a guy.

"Listen, love. You know that you're like my sister, Merlin I can only see my father's face if he heard me say that about you, and I love you to death, but you can be really thick sometimes." Upon hearing this Hermione hissed like a wounded kitten, Draco held her tighter. "Listen, do you honestly think that Snape would kiss you, even for a prank, if he didn't feel attracted to you? He's someone that does what he wants and no one can influence his decisions. I know Snape pretty well, he used to be at my house all the time, he'll either not acknowledge that this happened or he'll tell you not to mention it to anyone. I suggest, if you really like him that is, you make him jealous. Obviously as he's still unmarried he's not a very fast mover, make him move faster. 'Date' someone he'd hate to see you with. I also think it would be pretty damn funny"

"You know Draco, you may be right, but who would I find that I could use to annoy Snape (A/N no pun intended) without having to explain everything"

Draco's reply stunned Hermione completely and utterly.

"Me"

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Meanwhile in Professor Snape's office he was busily trying to get drunk enough to forget this night. His only problem was, there was no way in the world he wanted to forget Hermione's kiss.

"Bloody hell, I love her."

Okay guys, next chapter should be out soon. Please forgive me. **Come home Severus!**


	6. Finally!

Disclaimer: **Me**: Thanks to a tip from the lovely Carlotta's Twin I found Severus in Mexico. So I can have him yelling at me again. Yay! **Snape**: Oh thank you _so_ much Carlotta's Twin. You're nearly as bad as this idiot girl is. **Me**: Awwww, I'm so glad to have you back. I missed your sardonic humor! Hug ** Snape**: I cannot believe you just hugged me. You insufferable, abhorrent, abominable, appalling, awful, beastly, cruel, detestable… wait. Did you say that you missed me? **Me**: I, um, heh heh. Uh anyway I'm not J.K. Rowling. **Snape**: You missed me? **Me**: Oh drop it Severus! **Snape**: I now have blackmail. **Me**: No, I- I said that I missed your sardonic humor, and I did. So, um… **Snape**: You're turning scarlet! **Me**: Oh, shut up.

The morning after Draco and Hermione had made their plans to make Professor Snape jealous was double potions with the Slytherins, and as Harry and Ron didn't have potions it would be much safer for Draco. Hermione was extremely nervous about the entire affair, but she wanted to know if Professor Snape truly cared for her. Draco did a very good job of convincing her that his godfather cared for her even if it was only slightly. She had gotten Professor Snape's owl when she went back to her room and the way it was worded only further convinced her that Draco really knew him as well as Draco claimed he did.

She sat next to Harry and Ron who were discussing the upcoming match with Slytherin. Neither boy even looked up when she sat down, nor did they show and sign of greeting. She may as well have been invisible. Although no one at the Gryffindor table acknowledged her arrival she felt someone staring her. Upon impulse her eyes darted to the Head Table where Professor Snape was staring at her. He gave her an imperceptible nod that could only be seen if you were gaping at him the way Hermione was. His black eyes were fixed upon her hazel eyes and it was almost as though he were looking for something in her eyes. Hermione finally broke the eye contact, blushing furiously as though he had done much more than just peer into her eyes, as though he had searched her very heart.

Instead of looking back up at the head table she looked over at the Slytherin table where Draco sat. He caught her eye and smiled at her briefly, then averted his eyes and began to joke with Blaise Zambini. Hermione then realized that Draco must truly care for her, because he was risking a lot to help her with what she now thought of as Mission Impossible. She glanced casually back to the Head Table and saw that Professor Snape was immersed in a conversation with Professor Lupin their returning Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus Snape watched Hermione enter the Great Hall and sit next to her idiot friends. _Why on Earth does she waste her time with those dunderheads?_ He noticed that they didn't even notice her sit down. It seemed as though ever since the war had ended the two boys weren't spending much time with Hermione anymore. They had looked like they had become close again at the beginning of the year, but now they were ignoring her once more. _They're to busy with their girlfriends. I'll never understand why Ms. Weasley was delusional enough to fall in love with a boy who thinks of nothing but Quidditch, nor do I understand why Ms. Lovegood would stoop so low to date someone so uninteresting as Weasley. _He turned his attention back to Hermione, who looked up at him after he studied her for a moment. He felt himself nod slightly to her, and he stared into her eyes, trying to find any semblance of caring in her eyes. It was driving him crazy that he had been so foolish as to fall in love again, after what happened the last time, but now the Dark Lord was defeated. He would make sure that no harm would come to her, no matter what happened to him. He watched her finally look away and even from across the hall he could see her blush. Suddenly a voice sounded next to him.

"Well that was interesting, if you want my opinion."

"What, Remus, was so interesting that you felt the insane need to disturb me?" Severus asked allowing his irritation to show through his voice.

"You interaction with Hermione, of course Severus."

"Oh and here I thought teachers were only supposed to refer to their students by their surname." The casual way that the werewolf had referred to Hermione annoyed him.

"Oh come now Severus, she's of age and she's given me permission to call her by her given name. There are sometimes when she acts older than I. I don't think of her as a student anymore."

"Therein lies your mistake. Excuse me, I have a class to prepare for." Severus walked from the great hall his agitation apparent and the amusement of his morning companion was even more apparent as he started to chuckle.

"Maybe it's your mistake Severus, to try to think of her as your student when you know that she is much more."

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Draco watched his Godfather storm out of the room in ill humor. He was going to have a lot of fun screwing with his mind in lessons today. This was probably one of the best things that had happened to Draco lately. He had been harboring a slight infatuation for Hermione ever since he had seen her at the Yule Ball. When she'd left nearly in tears when she realized that Harry and Ron had abandoned her he left his ever-clinging date for the night to chase after her. He'd found her outside on a bench next to a rose bush. The moonlight cast an enchanted look to her, making her skin glow like a celestial being and her hair no longer looked like the bushy mess that her was used to seeing. It was sleek and the color of amber and locks it fell gracefully into her face. She looked painfully beautiful even as the tears worked a path down her pale, delicate cheeks. He had sat next to her and pulled her to cry on him, which she willingly did. After a few minutes he stood up, pulling her with him. He had heard the music from inside change to a slow song and he began to dance with her. After that night they went back to an amiable concordance in their private room, but since then he saw her in a different light, even if no one else did.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione heard the charms announcing that there was ten minutes before their first lesson of the day started. She gathered her things and said goodbye to Harry and Ron who were busily shoving food into their mouths as though this were the only meal of the day. Sometimes she thought that they had bottomless stomachs because they not only managed thirds after filling their plates completely but they always managed to eat half of her food as well. (A/N Sounds like my best guy friend.) She started to the dungeons when she heard Draco's voice.

"You ready?"

She nodded swiftly and Draco smiled and told her to calm down. She was doing a decent job of it until she felt his fingers lace with hers. She nearly jumped but her just chuckled.

"I have to hold your hand if you want this to look real 'Mione." His voice, so confident gave her a feeling of confidence as well.

"Let's do this."

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus watched in distaste as his students filed in. He felt his jaw slack when he saw Draco enter holding the hand of none other then the woman who had invaded his thoughts endlessly since their first encounter. They sat down at the same table, Draco actually pulled out her chair. It was sickening to see. He obviously wasn't the only one who was surprised. There was a low murmur in the room, which grew louder when Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Everyone was watching him to see what he would do, but he didn't move until he saw Draco turn his head slightly and press a soft kiss on her forehead, halfway in her hair.

"Mr. Malfoy I would appreciate it if you would untangle yourself enough from Ms. Granger to tell me what the gemstone peridot is used for in potions. He watched as Draco reluctantly pulled himself from Hermione and smirked at him.

"Peridot banishes fear from the heart of the wearer, so in essence it can be used in potions such as a calming draught to soothe people who have been through a fearful ordeal, or who are about to enter into a dangerous place. Peridot is often worn by Mediwitches so they do not fear loosing a patient and lose their ability to work properly on someone who may have a," he pause to smile at Hermione "sentimental value to the healer."

Severus sneaked a glance at Hermione and saw that she was absolutely beaming at Draco. "A barely passable answer Mr. Malfoy, and I suggest you move closer to your cauldron so you can actually brew a potion." He was practically growling at the end of this statement. He was even more irritated by the crest-fallen expression on both Draco and Hermione's faces. This was going to be a long class.

After assigning a ridiculously difficult potion he sat at his desk and watched the new couple with distaste. _It was the letter. It must have been. If I didn't have so much pride she wouldn't have run right into his arms. There has to be something I can do. He doesn't love her, at least not like I do. I'm not going to let her slip away from me._

"Mr. Malfoy if you don't get back to your cauldron right now I swear to Merlin I'll take fifty points from Slytherin. Yes that's right, from my own house!" He yelled at the boy's incredulous expression.

"Professor Snape it was my fault-" Hermione started but he cut her off.

"Keep quiet Granger." This was not said in a harsh voice. It was almost as though it was Harry or Ron or Draco telling her to be quiet about their studying. It was… tender in a way.

By the end of the lesson Professor Snape was forced to take 70 points from Slytherin. _That damn boy doesn't listen._

"Class is dismissed once you bottle and label you potions. Ms. Granger stay after please." _Oh hell what am I going to say to her? That was stupid._

"I'll wait for you outside the classroom, so I can walk you to your next class okay?" Draco said making the question sound more like a statement.

"No Draco, it's okay. I'll catch up with you later." She responded

"Well, if you're sure…" he said hesitantly.

"I am"

Severus watched him go and once he left the classroom he cleared his throat and watched as she turned expectantly to face him.

"Ms. Granger, about last night… I… when did you begin to become so affectionate with Mr. Malfoy?"

"That happens to be private information. What about last night?"

"Oh yes, um. I wanted to apologize in person for letting things get out of control."

"Well, I'm not sorry for it. Not at all, oh and by the way Draco and I aren't "together" we just did that because I wanted to see if it affected you, but obviously since you're so adamant in your apologies I was wrong. I guess you really don't care" She whirled around to go to the door.

"Ms. Granger, wait!" He said loudly "Stop!" then he whispered "Hermione, don't leave." That was what stopped her in her tracks, she turned slowly and nearly gasped at the vulnerable expression on his face.

"I care, more than you can imagine. For a know-it-all you're really clueless."

He swept her up in his arms and kissed her softly. They were so immersed in the kiss they didn't hear the door open, nor did they see the elderly headmaster accompanied by Remus Lupin and Draco Malfoy enter the classroom. They did however hear Remus' laughter joined by Draco's somewhat depressed shout of "It worked!" and the Headmaster's applause.

Hey guys! This is my favorite chapter so far. Next is breaking the news to the rest of the staff and to Harry and the Weasley family. I'm probably going to write a few more chapters and an epilogue. I'd like some ideas of who to have Draco fall for. I may just introduce a new character because I like him too much to have him be with someone like Lavender Brown. Oh and just a hint authors who get many reviews write faster. Sorry for the wait but I hope you'll forgive me, as this is by far the longest chapter. So, review please!


	7. Conversations

Disclaimer: **Me**: Sorry for the wait guys. I was in Florida with no possible computer access. It was so annoying. **Snape**: Well, so are you. **Me**: La la la la la la I can't hear you! I also got eaten alive by bugs and an average of about two hours of sleep. But hey I had six weeks to think of ideas. **Snape**: Pity, it takes you that long and this chapter is still atrocious. **Me**: Hey, you wanna go back in the bag? Yeah, he was my carry on item; he's quite flexible, but really heavy. Anyway enjoy the chapter, oh and since this is the disclaimer I guess I have to say I don't own anything, blah blah blah, maybe if I was J.K. Rowling I'd be a better writer. **Snape**: You got that right.

"Well, that was interesting to say the least" Hermione said. "I really wish you hadn't chosen that precise moment to come bursting in Draco."

"I think it was perfect timing. Of course I did get to see your expression when we came in so maybe that's what made it so perfect. You almost looked as though you were going to kill me for a second there."

"I almost did."

"What are you going to do? Dumbledore gave you the good to go, so you can't get in trouble. I think he was very happy because he won the bet."

Hermione glanced up from the book she was reading, "What bet?"

"He and McGonagall had a bet going. She thought you would wait until you'd graduated, Professor Dumbledore thought differently."

"Wait, what? Teachers were betting on my personal life?"

"It happens all the time. How else would they entertain themselves? Come on, teaching's not particularly exciting is it?" At the look on her face he added, "Oh, don't act like that. You're not the only one. They also have a bet going on about how long before Lovegood dumps Weasley. When McGonagall was our age she and Dumbledore had the same bet placed on them as you and Snape. It worked out pretty well for them as they're married. She just decided to keep her last name."

"How do you find all this out?"

"I have my ways"

"Okay James Bond, elaborate."

"Don't worry about it. If I were you I'd be more concerned about how to break it to Potty and Weasel. They won't be too pleased about this I assume"

"Oh. I hadn't thought about that."

"Hermione, not thinking things completely through? Wow you must be must be sick. Should I go get Madame Pomfrey?"

"Oh shut up."

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSHGSSHGSS

"You're joking right? Hermione please tell us this is some sick joke. You're not serious, are you?" Ron stared imploringly at his friend

"Actually I am serious."

Harry started laughing. "Where's Ginny? I owe her five galleons. I can't believe she was right."

"Has the world gone mad?" Hermione asked. "I can't believe you and Ginny had a bet going on, too."

"Well I'm glad you're amused, Harry. I think it's…disgusting."

"Almost as disgusting as you when you're eating." Hermione retorted.

"He's old 'Mione."

"I think that, odd as it is, they're pretty much perfect for each other" Harry remarked casually.

"You're right Hermione."

"What am I right about?"

"The world has gone mad."

"It's not that bad Ron."

"He was a deatheater!"

"He also saved your life in the final battle several times."

"Some things can't be forgiven Hermione."

"Oh you mean like you providing sanctuary to the man that betrayed Harry's parents for twelve years?"

"I'm going to leave now." Harry said, " I have a feeling that things are going to get very loud, and I don't want to have to go to the hospital wing to get some potion to cure the headache that will come from this."

"Don't worry Harry, it's won't be bad." Hermione said, "Alright Ron, here's the thing. You shouting and being an ass won't change my mind. All it will do is make us get in a big fight and because we're a week from graduation we probably won't make up and we'll leave Hogwarts mad at each other and we may never resolve it. Do you want to lose a friendship over this, because if you do, I'll happily oblige."

"I can't talk to you right now." Ron stalked off.

"He's going to go sulk for a while then he'll see that there's no way to get around it. I wouldn't worry if I were you Hermione"

"If you say so," Hermione said uneasily. If she'd learned anything in the past seven years it was that Ron could certainly hold a grudge when he wanted to. He was mad at her for half a year because he thought that her cat had killed his rat. That was no where near as bad as this. She could use the logic that he was only thirteen when that happened so he was bound to have matured, but unfortunately he hadn't. Sometimes she felt really bad for Luna.

(A/N) Well there's the next to last chapter y'all. The last on is going to be an epilogue. I'm sad to see this one end. This is only my second fanfic I've every written. The first one was just a oneshot. Oh and by the way, after this one is done I'll have another one up called Heart's Desire. Hope you read it too.

-American Punk


	8. Miracles

Disclaimer: **Me:** Oh my God you guys, I am so freaking sorry, I kept meaning to write this, but it's taken me forever. Well this is the last chapter. **Snape:** Finally! Now the horror can come to an end. **Me: **Au contraire mon ami, the fun has just begun. After all, you are the star of another one of my fanfictions, _Our Love_. **Snape:** Oh, I'm sure they won't see through that shameless promotion of your other story. **Me:** Meep, I, uh, well… **Snape:** What the hell does 'meep' mean? **Me:** Hey, watch the casual swearing. No more Family Guy for you. **Snape:** What _are_ you talking about? I don't watch that show. Honestly, she's a liar **Me:** Yeah, just like that girl from the Breakfast Club. Face it Sevy dearest, you love Stewie Griffin. **Snape:** It horrifies me that I know who you're talking about. And for the last time don't call me Sevy, or dearest, or any combination of the two. By the way, I do not like that baby. He's annoying. Why hasn't he been able to kill his mom yet? Failure! **Me: **AH HAH! You just proved that you do watch it! Well, I digress. I'm not J.K. Rowling, blah blah blah. Let's get going. **Snape:** I'm not going to let you have the last word this time. **Me: **Word.

"Severus, hurry up! We're going to be late! You take more time to get ready than I do!"

"We're not going to be late Hermione" Severus murmured as he appeared, attempting to tie his black tie. Hermione rolled her eyes and did it for him.

"Watch me this time." She instructed him. Although his eyes never left her, she knew he wasn't paying attention to her hands at all. His eyes were centered on her stomach, which was just beginning to show that she was pregnant. She felt self conscious in her dress, although she wasn't showing very much, she felt at a disadvantage. He may very well be eighteen years her senior, but in the wizarding world that was nothing, and he looked very sleek and tall in his formals.

"There, you look perfect now. Can we please go? I don't want to be late for my own ten year school reunion."

"You just saw Harry and Ginny yesterday, not to mention their little army of brats. Our children will be far better mannered than that. It took forever to get the gum out of my hair."

Hermione bit back a chuckle. She wouldn't be surprised if Harry had put his kids up to it. He and Severus were at a truce for the time being, but she wouldn't put it past him to do a bit of pre-battle maneuvers. After all, he was warring against the best.

"That may be so, but there's still Draco and Luna, Ronald and Lavender, Neville and his wife—"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Longbottom is still afraid of me." Severus snorted. Before she could defend her friend he kissed her softly and said, "have I told you tonight how beautiful you look?"

"Try to remember that in a few months, when my stomach looks like I'm trying to hide a bludger underneath my shirt."

He smirked at her remark. "Well, I'm ready to deal with the masses of idiots."

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

The Great Hall had been emptied of tables for the time being. There was music playing softly in the background and candles lined the walls. As soon as Severus and Hermione entered, Albus Dumbledore who amazingly was still spry in his old age, greeted them.

"Severus, Hermione, welcome back."

"Albus" Severus nodded.

"Hello Headmaster." Hermione smiled, much more cheerful than her husband did.

"Hermione!" Luna called, waving furiously.

"Come on Severus. Let's ascend into, as you so rudely put it, the mass of idiots."

"Well, Draco was a Slytherin, he's an exception."

"You do remember I was in Gryffindor, right?"

"Of course I do, I never thought I'd be sleeping with the enemy."

She playfully swatted at his shoulder, knowing that this playful exchange of words was one of the reasons she loved him. Even when they truly fought, which they did quite regularly, she couldn't imagine life without him. There was always a clash of wills when two stubborn people got together.

"Hello Luna, Draco. How are the children?"

"Marvelous!" Luna answered. As she and Hermione began to talk happily Draco and Severus spoke quietly.

"So, Severus," Draco started "Did you ever imagine we'd end up with such a pair?"

"No Draco, I didn't. What I don't get, is how you and Luna got together when she was with Weasley."

"He broke it off with her and went gallivanting after Lavender Brown, and I was still nursing a broken heart over…someone. We immediately connected." He grinned at his former professor. "She's nowhere near as odd as she used to be, although, she has insisted on naming our twins Artemis and Apolla. She believes, for some reason, using an 'a' in lieu of an 'o' makes Apollo more feminine. We sure picked good ones, didn't we?"

Severus watched his wife and Luna talk animatedly, with a wry smile.

"Yes, we did."

"Hullo there, is this where the husbands who didn't want to come hang out?"

Harry grinned at the two, watching as Ginny joined seamlessly into Hermione and Luna's conversation.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"Hello Potter."

"Malfoy. Children?"

"Fine. Yours?"

"Loud."

Severus snorted, the fact that the two boys could now be in the same room with each other and not end up hexing one another was miraculous, but he doubted anything would allow them to get past monosyllabic conversations.

"Ron's not coming tonight."

"Good" Severus and Malfoy said in unison.

"I wouldn't want my wife to be slighted by his callous behavior, because then I'd have to hurt him, and I don't want blood on my new robes."

"You've gone soft Draco" Severus announced.

"So have you. I see Hermione makes you wash your hair."

Harry laughed, and Draco looked slightly stunned that he was able to laugh at anything he said.

"Well it seems things have worked out for the best, then. You've gone soft Malfoy, Severus washes his hair, and I don't run straight into the face of danger anymore."

Draco smiled appreciatively. Severus was amazed at their apparent attempts at a friendship. Maybe miracles did exist.

"So, Severus," Draco began in an offhanded way, "How many months along is Hermione?"

"What?" Severus was shocked, they hadn't told anyone of her condition yet. She was going to announce it tonight, but apparently Draco already knew.

"It's not hard to figure out, she's glowing."

"Maybe it's because she's in a deeply satisfying marriage."

"Okay, if we're going to start talking about sex lives," Harry started "I'm leaving. There's no way I want to think of my best friend like that. A man can only take so much."

They all laughed and Severus stared at his wife, who was resting her hand on her stomach in an unconscious protective gesture. _Yes_, he thought to himself, _miracles do exist_.


End file.
